Visiting Memories
by Ryoshiro
Summary: Rukia besucht Ichigo, der sie nicht mehr sehen kann, um ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu bringen. One-Shot, spielt zwischen Deicide und vor Fullbring-Arc, slight IchiRuki


**Mein erster One-Shot und noch dazu für Weihnachten! Ich weiß, dass ich an meiner Story weiterschreiben sollte, aber dazu fehlen mir 3 wichtige Dinge: Zeit, Lust und vor allem Inspiration! (Und das nervt mich wahrscheinlich mehr, als diejenigen, die das nächste Kapitel lesen wollen…^^°)**

**Findet im Winter der 17 Monate nach der Deicide-Arc statt.**

**Disclaimer: Habe keine Rechte auf Bleach, die gehören dem tollen Typen der´s erfunden hat (wir alle wissen, wer das war).**

* * *

><p>Visiting Memories<p>

Rukia sah ihrem Atem zu, wie er langsam in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihr in der Luft aufstieg und sich dann wie ein gefällter Hollow, der sich in spirituelle Partikel auflöste, mit der sie umringenden Dunkelheit verschmolzen. Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Seit Ichigo seine Kräfte verloren hatte war schon fast ein Jahr vergangen und sie fühlte nicht den Drang in einer Welt zu verweilen, in der er sie sowieso nicht sehen konnte. Natürlich hätte sie Urahara um einen Gigai bitten können, aber egal wie oft sie es versuchte, immer verließ sie bereits an der Schwelle des Senkaimons der Mut, Ichigo wiederzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, heute hier zu stehen. Am Tag des Festes, das die normalen Menschen in der realen Welt „Weihnachten" nannten. Ichigo hatte ihr davon erzählt, wann, das wusste sie nicht mehr. Es kam ihr jedenfalls wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er gesagt hatte, dass es vor allem ein Fest war, um die Menschen die einem wichtig sind, zu beschenken um ihnen eben dies zu zeigen. Rukia hatte gefragt, was sich Ichigo von ihr wünschen würde. Er hatte sie nur komisch angesehen und ihr gesagt, dass er kein Geschenk von ihr erwarte. Trotzdem stand sie heute hier, in der Kälte, vor seinem Haus, in dem alle Lichter schon gelöscht worden waren. Sie zögerte bei dem Gedanken, dass er aufwachen könnte, wenn sie durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer schlich. Aber er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Und selbst wenn er ihre Anwesenheit bemerken würde, würde er nicht ein einziges Wort mit ihr wechseln können. Deprimiert sah Rukia zu Boden. Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht herzukommen? Sie atmete einmal tief ein und bemerkte, dass das Fenster zu Ichigos Zimmer nicht verschlossen war. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schob sie es auf. Leichtfüßig landete sie in der Mitte des Raums, mit dem sie so viele Erinnerungen verband. Dann bemerkte sie etwas auf dem Schreibtisch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. An der Tischkante saß ein Hase. Und nicht nur irgendein Hase. Es war ein Chappy-Plüschtier. Sie bemerkte die Schleife um den Hals des Stofftiers und sah, dass ein kleiner Zettel daran befestigt war. Neugierig las sie ihn. _„Sag mir nicht, dass du kein Geschenk erwartet hast, Rukia."_, stand in Ichigos unverkennbarer Handschrift darauf geschrieben. Aus einem Grund, den sie nicht ganz definieren konnte, begann Rukia zu grinsen. _Dummkopf._ Sie drückte den Hasen an sich und platzierte an derselben Stelle, an der er vorher gesessen hatte, ein Päckchen. Auch sie hatte an ihn gedacht. Sie drehte sich zu dem immer noch schlafenden Jungen, den sie einen Moment zuvor noch nicht den Mut gehabt hatte anzusehen. Rukia starrte ihn lange an. Er sah älter aus. Erwachsener. Menschen alterten so schnell. Sie musste sich vorstellen, wie lange dieses eine Jahr, das sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, für ihn gewesen sein musste. Und er konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Nun fühlte sie das vertraute Brennen von zurückgehaltenen Tränen in ihren Augen. Wütend wischte sie mit dem Handrücken darüber. Jetzt hatte sie sich endlich entschlossen, ihn zu besuchen und schon musste sie heulen? Sie machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und verharrte einige Minuten dort, nur um sich seine Züge einzuprägen. Zärtlich strich sie Ichigo eine seiner wilden, orangenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Frohe Weihnachten, Ichigo.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Und bevor sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, hätte sie schwören können, dass sie sah, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

~The End


End file.
